Trio Emas atau Kwartet Emas?
by NazHaq10
Summary: Apa yang akan terjadi dengan Al, setelah dia bertemu dengan The 'Golden Trio? Apa hidupnya akan penuh petualangan? Apakah dia akan menjadi teman dari The 'Golden Trio? Atau menjadi Death Eater mungkin. XD
1. Perkenalan

Aku terus berlari di sebuah stasiun besar di London, yang menurutku bernama stasiun King's Cross, sampai akhirnya Ayah, Ibu, Aku dan Kakakku berhenti didepan sebuah tembok di stasiun besar itu.

"Siap Al?" Tanya El, kakakku. "Selalu!" Jawabku mantap. "Ok. Mari masuk!" Ajak El.

"Tunggu dulu anak-anak!" Sergah ayahku yang sontak membuatku dan kakakku kaget. "Ada apa ayah? Kita harus segera masuk. Kita hampir terlambat." Tanya kakakku dengan nada agak kesal.

"Tidakkah kalian lihat masih banyak _muggles _disekitar kita. Kita tidak mungkin masuk begitu saja, jika kalian tidak ingin menjadi bahan pembicaraan di Kementrian." Jawab ayahku dengan tatapan halusnya.

Kudengar kakakku mendesah pelan. "Ya ayah." Komen kakakku. Aku yakin kakakku tidak ingin dan tidak akan mau menjadi bahan pembicaraan di kementrian hanya karena membuat seorang – ya beberapa – _muggles _melihatnya menembus tembok. Ya, _muggles, _manusia biasa seperti kami – ralat, kami tidak begitu biasa – Sebenarnya mereka sama dengan kami para penyihir, namun sedikit berbeda. Kami memiliki keahlian sihir sedangkan mereka (Para _muggles)_ tidak.

Sebenarnya kami juga bukan Keturunan Penyihir sepenuhnya. Ayahku; Erick, memang seorang penyihir yang sekarang bekerja sebagai Auror dan tergabung dalam Kelompok Order yang dipimpin oleh Albus Dumbledore; Kepala Sekolah dari Hogwarts, sekolah sihir yang akan aku dan kakakku tuju sekarang. Sedangkan Ibuku; Scarlet, adalah seorang _muggles_, yang entah bagaimana ceritanya bisa bertemu ayahku dan akhirnya menikah dengannya.

Kalau Kakakku; El, nama aslinya Zeldric, tapi aku lebih senang memanggilnya dengan panggilan 'El' walaupun keluargaku dan teman-temannya lebih sering memanggil dia 'Zed'. Dia berada di asrama Gryffindor dan dia sekarang berada di tahun kelimanya di Hogwarts, tahun ini dia mendapatkan badge bertuliskan "P" di surat Hogwarts nya yang berarti dia sekarang menjadi seorang _Prefek. _Saat mendapat surat dan badge itu dia sangat senang dan tanpa sadar ia menggoyang-goyang kan tubuhku saat aku sedang makan, yang mana hampir membuatku mati tersedak.

Kalau kalian bertanya tentang diriku. _Well_, namaku Aldrick, dan aku biasa dipanggil 'Al'. Ini tahun pertamaku ke Hogwarts dan aku benar-benar antusias. Aku ingin masuk ke asrama Gryffindor agar aku bisa sering bertemu kakakku, tapi jika tidak, asrama lain tidak begitu buruk juga. Entah mengapa aku sangat ingin bertemu dengan seorang anak bernama Harry Potter yang menurut kabar dia selamat dari yang jika ayahku bilang Kamu-Tahu-Siapa, tapi aku lebih memilih menyebutkan namanya; Voldemort. _Toh,_ dia tidak begitu berbeda dariku kan? Dia hanya memiliki kekuatan yang lebih hebat. Lagipula dia bukan Tuhan, jadi apa salahnya jika aku menyebut namanya langsung?

"Baiklah anak-anak ayo kita masuk" ajak ayahku setelah memastikan keadaan aman dan tidak ada seorang _muggles_ pun yang melihat kami.

Setelah masuk, kami pun segera disambut pemandangan beberapa orang tua yang sedang berpelukan dengan anaknya yang akan segera pergi ke Hogwarts dan juga sebuah kereta besar berwarna hitam bertuliskan "Hogwarts Express" yang akan membawa kami ke sekolah sihir Hogwarts.

"Baiklah anak-anak, jaga diri kalian baik-baik disana. Bersenang-senang lah kalian sebelum bersenang-senang itu dilarang." Canda Ayahku

"Dan Zed, jaga adikmu baik-baik." Sahut Ibuku

"Bu... Al sudah besar, dia bukan anak kecil lagi. Jika aku mengurus nya pun pasti dia akan kabur dengan alasan yang sama." Jawab El. "Iya bu, El benar." Sahutku. "Tapi.. tentu saja aku berjanji akan tetap menjaga Al, siapa yang tahu jika seandainya Al nyasar ke hutan terlarang dan dimakan oleh laba-laba raksasa disana." Jelas El yang disertai dengan candaan yang menurutku itu kurang lucu. Ibu pun menghela napas lega setelah mendengar penjelasan El.

Dan petualangan kami pun di mulai.

A/N : Yap, chapter awal cuma perkenalan aja sih, jadi maklum kalau agak pendek (pendek banget mungkin) hehehe. Ini juga cerita pertama saya. Jadi mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan kata ataupun kesalah dalam cara penulisan. Karena Kesempurnaan hanya milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. :D


	2. Selamat datang di Hogwarts!

NazHaq10-company in one person-informed that : Saya hanya memiliki hak kepemilikan atas OC buatan saya, beberapa plot, dll. [Kecuali tokoh, settingan tempat dan semua yang kalian rasa pernah kalian temukan di novel Harry Potter. Itu semua milik Ibu J.K. Rowling tercinta :)]

Dan... Selamat membaca, semoga kalian selalu diberi keberkahan :D

* * *

Saat ini ku temukan diriku ditengah-tengah lorong kereta sendirian. Bingung harus masuk ke gerbong yang mana, semua gerbong sudah penuh. El, langsung pergi ke gerbong para _Prefek_ untuk rapat sejak kami memasuki kereta tadi. Dan kini tinggal ku sendiri berjalan-jalan di lorong untuk mencari gerbong yang kosong. Sampai akhirnya terpaksa aku masuk ke dalam gerbong yang sudah ada 3 orang di dalamnya. Kupikir tidak ada salahnya jika tambah 1 orang lagi.

"Permisi, bolehkah aku duduk disini?" Tanyaku gugup. "Mm..ya silahkan." Jawab seorang bocah berkacamata sambil tersenyum. Aku pun langsung duduk di sebelah anak perempuan berambut panjang dan agak ikal berwarna coklat. "_Blimey_ Harry, dimana Scabbers?" Teriak anak laki-laki berambut merah di hadapanku. "Scabbers? Apa itu Scabbers?" Tanya anak berkacamata yang bernama Harry tadi. "Tikus peliharaanku yang kubawa tadi. Tidakkah kau melihatnya? Ibu akan membunuhku jika aku menghilangkannya" Jawab Ron dengan nada panik. "Aku tak tahu." Jawab Harry acuh. "Tidakkah kau usaha untuk memban—"

"Ekhm..." anak perempuan disebelahku mengalihkan perhatian dua anak lelaki yang daritadi ribut tentang tikus bernama Scabbers itu. "Tidakkah kalian lihat disini bukan hanya ada kita bertiga." Lanjut anak perempuan tadi sambil melirik ke arahku. Keadaan pun hening sesaat. "Err.. ya, halo, aku Harry Potter. Kau bisa memanggilku Harry. Siapa namamu?" Tanya anak bernama Harry tadi. "Dan aku Ron Weasley. Cukup panggil aku Ron." Sahut anak laki-laki dihadapanku yang ternyata bernama Ron.

_Harry!? Harry Potter!? Aku berada di satu gerbong yang sama dengan Harry Potter! Ini akan menjadi tahun yang seru. _Pikirku dalam hati. "Uh... hai Harry, Ron. Namaku Aldrick Galazar. Kau bisa memanggilku Al." Jawabku sambil tersenyum. "_Well,_ senang berjumpa denganmu Al, namaku Hermione Granger. Kau bisa memanggilku Hermione." Sapa anak perempuan disebelahku yang bernama Hermione. "Ya senang bertemu dengan kalian juga." Jawabku lagi.

Tak berapa lama seseorang masuk kedalam gerbong kami dan menawarkan beberapa makanan. "Hai anak-anak, apakah kalian ingin permen atau coklat?" Tawar seorang perempuan paruh baya yang ternyata seorang penjual troli makanan. "Ehm tidak terimakasih aku sudah kenyang." Jawab Ron. Harry yang melihatnya pun merasa iba dan akhirnya dia memborong semua makanan yang ada di troli. "Aku borong semuanya." Sahut Harry.

Setelah itu kami menikmati makanan yang diborong Harry bersama-sama setelah mengganti pakaian kami menjadi seragam Hogwarts.

"Jadi, kau dari keluarga Galazar? Kurasa aku belum pernah mendengar keluarga Galazar..." Tanya Harry membuka pembicaraan. "Ya.. keluargaku memang tak seterkenal keluargamu.. Err..maksudku tak seperti keluarga _Pureblood." _Jawabku tergagap takut menyinggung Harry. "Tak apa aku mengerti maksudmu." Jawab Harry menenangkanku. Aku pun hanya bisa memberi senyuman kecil.

"Kurasa aku mengenal nama keluarga Galazar dari kakakku Percy. Dia sering bercerita tentang temannya yang baik dan agak humoris." Sahut Ron. Aku hanya tertawa saat mendengar kata 'agak humoris' yang ditujukan Ron kepada teman kakakknya yang sepertinya adalah El, ya itu memang fakta sih kalau El memang agak lucu atau mungkin tidak lucu sama sekali. "Mungkin yang kakakkmu sering ceritakan itu adalah Zeldric kakakku. Dia juga bersekolah di Hogwarts dan berada di asrama Gryffindor." Jelasku. "Ya mungkhfin." Jawab Ron sambil mengunyah sosis yang sedang dia makan sekarang. "Habiskan dulu makananmu Ron! Itu sangat tidak sopan berbicara sementara masih ada makanan di dalam mulutmu." Tukas Hermione. Aku dan Harry pun hanya bisa tertawa melihatnya.

Tak berapa lama kereta pun sampai di stasiun Hogsmeade, kami pun disambut oleh seorang laki-laki berbadan tinggi dan besar yang menurutku mungkin setengah dari raksasa dan berjanggut tebal. "Hai Hagrid." Sapa Harry kepada laki-laki setengah raksasa bernama Hagrid tadi. "Harry! Apa kabar? Kelihatannya kau telah mendapat teman baru, huh?" Tukas Hagrid. "Yaa, ini teman baruku Hermione, Al, dan Ron." Harry memperkenalkan kami bertiga ke Hagrid. "Hai Hagrid." Sapa kami bertiga. "Hai, aku Rubeus Hagrid. Jangan takut-takut berbicara kepadaku ya, mungkin penampilanku memang agak seperti monster, tapi aku masih punya hati emas." Kata Hagrid sambil tertawa kecil.

Dan setelah itu pun kami dan murid-murid baru lainnya digiring ke Hogwarts dengan perahu. Kami terus melintasi danau dengan perahu sampai akhirnya kami melihat sebuah kastil megah nan indah yang mana merupakan sekolah sihir Hogwarts. Aku pun sangat terkesan melihat keindahan kastil ini, arsitek manakah yang bisa membuat kastil semegah ini?

Sampai akhirnya kita – para murid tahun pertama – dikumpulkan di sebuah ruangan yang mana di depannya ada sebuah pintu besar. Tak lama muncul seorang wanita paruh baya dengan wajah agak keriput nya. "Perhatian!" Teriak wanita tadi dan langsung membuat suasana yang ramai dengan ocehan-ocehan murid lainnya menjadi hening. "Perkenalkan aku Professor Minerva McGonagall. Setelah ini kalian akan masuk ke aula besar untuk pesta pembukaan tahun ajaran baru. Tapi sebelum itu kalian harus melewati seleksi untuk mengetahui ke asrama manakah kalian akan ditempatkan." Jelas Professor McGonagall. "Seperti yang kalian tahu, disekolah ini ada 4 macam asrama; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, dan Slytherin. Kalian akan dipilih sesuai kepribadian kalian masing-masing." Tambah Professor McGonagall. "Dan sekarang, marilah masuk ke aula besar." Perintah Professor McGonagall sekaligus memimpin komando barisan murid-murid tahun pertama untuk masuk ke Aula Besar.

Rombongan kami pun segera masuk ke Aula Besar. Dan pemandangan di hadapan kami lagi-lagi membuat kami terkagum-kagum. Aula besar dengan 4 meja panjang yang diisi murid-murid tingkat atas, meja panjang tempat Kepala Sekolah dan beberapa staff guru berada, dan yang paling mengagumkan adalah langit-langit aula yang menampilkan langit-langit asli dengan berbagai bintang didalamnya. Professor McGonagall pun memerintahkan barisan kami untuk berhenti di depan sebuah kursi dengan sebuah topi diatasnya. Menurut cerita dari El, topi itu adalah topi seleksi, topi itu bisa membaca pikiran kita dan setelah itu akan menentukan ke asrama mana kita akan masuk.

Seleksi pun dimulai. Professor McGonagall memanggil nama kami satu persatu. Aku tidak begitu memperhatikan seleksi ini karena terlalu sibuk mencari kakakku di meja Gryffindor. Sampai akhirnya Hermione menyenggol sikutku. Aku bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan Hermione. Aku sempat ingin bertanya namun sampai akhirnya aku mendengar Professor McGonagall memanggil namaku.

"Sekali lagi. Galazar, Aldrick" Panggil Professor McGonagall

Aku pun segera berlari kedepan dan tanpa sengaja menabrak seorang bocah berambut pirang yang sempat kulihat melirik ke arah Harry sambil menampilkan senyum evil nya tepat sebelum kami masuk ke aula besar. "Ups, maaf." Tukasku terburu-buru. "Kalau jalan perhatikan jalan dengan baik! Dasar bocah kecil" Ucap anak tadi dengan nada kesal. Namun aku menghiraukannya, karena aku sedang dalam keadaan terburu-buru.

Dan akhirnya aku berhasil sampai ke depan aula setelah bersusah payah menembus barisan-barisan murid tahun pertama (posisiku berada di paling belakang barisan). Dan setelah itu Professor McGonagall memakaikan topi seleksi ke kepalaku.

"Hmm...cukup menarik, bocah yang cukup menarik." Topi seleksi berbicara dengan tiba-tiba.

"Pemberani, unyil (kecil), cukup pintar dan banyak akal, agak licik mungkin. Mungkin kau cocok di Slytherin" Lanjut topi seleksi

_Licik? Apa yang dipikirkan topi ini dengan mengatakan bahwa aku ini licik? _Pikirku.

"Kau bertanya apa yang ku pikirkan anak kecil?" Tanya topi seleksi mengagetkanku. Aku lupa bahwa topi seleksi bisa membaca pikiran orang. Terkutuklah.

"Baiklah kalau kau ingin tahu apa yang kupikirkan...GRYFFINDOR!"

Setelah itu terdengarlah sorakan dan tepuk tangan dari meja asrama Gryffindor, aku pun segera menuju meja itu dan mendapat ucapan selamat dari murid-murid tingkat atas di asrama Gryffindor. "_Well..well _Zed Junior, selamat datang diasrama kami. Perkenalkan aku Oliver Wood. Cukup panggil aku Oliver, aku kapten tim Quidditch asrama kita, jika kau ingin bergabung, kau tahu siapa orang yang harus dihubungi" Ungkap murid Gryffindor tingkat atas yang bernama Oliver itu, yang kuyakin merupakan teman kakakku. Mungkin mulai saat ini aku harus merubah kebiasaanku memanggil kakakku dengan nama 'El', karena teman-teman nya tidak akan mengenal nama itu. "Ya ku usahakan untuk bisa mencoba masuk ke dalam timmu. Terimakasih atas tawarannya Oliver." Jawabku dengan senyuman.

Sampai akhirnya aku terlalu asik mengobrol dan tidak memperhatikan seleksi dengan baik. Dan kusadari seleksi telah berakhir yang berarti aku tidak melihat Harry, Ron, dan Hermione diseleksi!

_Ah! Bagaimana mungkin bisa terjadi. Aku terlalu asik mengobrol dan tidak melihat Harry, Ron, dan Hermione diseleksi! Bodohnya diriku. Apa mereka terpilih masuk asrama Slytherin. _Imajinasi-imajinasi buruk jika Harry, Ron, dan Hermione ada di asrama Slytherin pun mulai merasuki pikiranku.

Namun selama aku dalam mode membayangkan hal terburuk yang akan terjadi bila mereka benar-benar masuk asrama Slytherin, aku melihat Harry, Hermione, dan Ron duduk dihadapanku dengan tampang kebingungan melihatku yang daritadi hanya bengong dengan ekspresi ketakutan - agak _absurd_ mungkin - . _BINGO! Tengsin sekali saudara-saudara._

"Kau baik-baik saja Al?" Tanya Ron agak khawatir.

"Err yeah, aku baik-baik saja Ron." "Jadi...kalian bertiga berada di asrama Gryffindor juga?" Tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Yeah, setelah tadi Harry sempat berdebat dengan topi seleksi karena tidak mau ditempatkan di asrama Slytherin." Jelas Hermione.

"Harry? Hampir masuk Slytherin?" Tanyaku tak percaya.

"Yeah. Tentu saja aku tidak mau. Tidakkah kalian pikir Slytherin adalah asrama penghasil penyihir hitam terbanyak di Hogwarts. Aku tidak mau hidupku berakhir sebagai penyihir hitam. Ya walaupun tak semua murid Slytherin adalah orang yang buruk. Tapi tetap saja..." Jelas Harry panjang lebar.

"Setuju!" Sahut Ron tiba-tiba. "Apalagi si _sok_ Draco Malfoy itu." Lanjut Ron lagi.

"Malfoy? Draco? Siapa lagi itu Draco Malfoy?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Draco Malfoy. Kau tak tahu dia? Dia si anak berambut pirang yang _sok_ dan banyak gaya. Itu anaknya." Jawab Ron sambil menunjuk ke arah anak berambut pirang yang tadi tak sengaja kutabrak saat seleksi. "Hoo...memang dia kelihatannya bukan orang yang baik." Celetukku tiba-tiba. "Ha! Kita sama Al!" Ucap Ron tiba-tiba dengan wajah gembira.

"Ron..Al! Bisakah kalian diam sebentar. Berisik." Sahut Hermione tiba-tiba.

"Tidakkah kau membiarkan kami bahagia untuk sementara, huh?" Jawab Ron tak mau kalah.

"_Whatever."_ Jawab Hermione. Dan lagi-lagi Aku dan Harry hanya bisa tertawa.

"Perhatian semuanya." Suara Dumbledore menggelegar sampai ke ujung aula.

"Sebelumnya, ku ucapkan selamat datang kepada murid-murid baru. Kuharap kalian senang berada disini. Dan juga kepada murid-murid yang kembali lagi ke Hogwarts, semoga kalian tetap menemukan kesenangan disini" Ungkap Dumbledore membuka pidato nya. "Dan kabar baik juga, tahun ini kita kedatangan guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam yang baru, Professor Quirinus Quirell."

Kulihat guru berpakaian ala Timur Tengah berdiri memperkenalkan dirinya. _Wajahnya menujukkan kelicikan. Dan apa itu yang ada di bagian belakang kepalanya? Sesuatu seperti bekas cakaran atau bekas operasi. _Pikirku.

"Dan, dengan ini pembukaan tahun ajaran baru dimulai." Dumbledore langsung menjentikkan jarinya. Dan dengan sekejap muncul banyak makanan lezat dihadapan kami.

_Dunia ini indah. _Pikirku singkat. Dan langsung melahap makanan-makanan lezat di hadapanku ini.

Tak lama setelah itu datang seorang (sebuah lebih tepatnya) hantu/roh/arwah – roh lebih enak diucapkan – menghampiri meja kami. "Hai Nick" Sapa Percy Weasley, kakak Ron yang juga merupakan seorang _Prefek_. "Hai Percy, adik-adik baru di tahun ajaran baru?" Tanya Roh bernama Nick ini. Kudengar Percy tertawa kecil, "Yeah. Teman-teman perkenalkan ini Nick-Si-Kepala-Nyaris-Putus, dia hantu di asrama kita. Dia roh yang baik, dia pasti akan membantu kalian jika kalian tersesat atau membutuhkan bantuan." Jelas Percy memperkenalkan Nick.

"Hai Nick." Sapa kami murid-murid tahun pertama di sela-sela kegiatan menguyah makanan ini. "Hai anak-anak. Senang bertemu kalian. Semoga kalian bahagia di asrama ini. Panggil saja aku 3x jika kalian membutuhkan bantuan." Tukas Nick.

"Kenapa kami harus memanggil namamu 3x jika membutuhkan bantuanmu dan kenapa kau dipanggil Nick-Si-Kepala-Nyaris-Putus?" Tanya seorang anak laki-laki berambut lurus dan rapi berwarna coklat di sebelah Percy, yang jika kuketahui namanya adalah Seamus Finnigan.

"Seamus? Namamu Seamus kan? Jawaban untuk pertanyaan pertama adalah...ya aku senang saja mendengar namaku dipanggil berulang-ulang. _It's something. _Dan untuk pertanyaan kedua jika kau benar-benar ingin tahu..baiklah." Jawab Nick, dan setelah itu dia menarik kepalanya ke arah samping dan memperlihatkan bahwa kepalanya benar-benar hampir putus. Sebagian anak merasa jijik melihatnya dan langsung menghentikan kegiatan makan-makan mereka.

"Uhm baiklah aku mengerti sekarang. Terimakasih sudah menunjukkannya pada kami." Jawab Seamus masih dengan rasa agak jijik. "Hahaha, baiklah selamat makan anak-anak." Ucap Nick sambil bergegas pergi meninggalkan kami.

Setelah acara makan-makan selesai, kami; para murid tahun pertama, dibawa oleh para _Prefek_ asrama kami menuju ruangan asrama Gryffindor berada. Dimana sebelum memasuki ruangan kami yang berada di lantai 7, kami harus melewati pintu besar dengan lukisan seorang wanita gemul yang sedang bernyanyi-nyanyi tidak jelas.

"Permisi nyonya" Sapa Percy. "Bisakah kau persilakan kami masuk? Aku membawa murid-murid tahun pertama."

"Hm? Oh hai Percy, lama tak jumpa. Mau masuk? Password?" Tanya wanita gemuk di dalam lukisan tadi.

"Caput Draconis" Jawab Percy.

"Baiklah..silahkan masuk anak-anak. Jika punya waktu senggang bernyanyilah bersamaku." Wanita gemuk tadi langsung membuka pintu nya dan mempersilakan kami masuk.

Kami pun masuk dan langsung disambut dengan sofa-sofa empuk berwarna merah yang dapat digunakan untuk beristirahat setelah hari yang panjang, di depannya terdapat perapian untuk menghangatkan tubuh kita disaat cuaca dingin. Dan juga terdapat 2 jendela besar di dua sisi perapian yang menampilkan langsung pemandangan ke lapangan.

"Oh ya, ruangan untuk putri berada di lantai atas di pintu sebelah kanan dan ruangan untuk putra berada di lantai atas sebelah kiri." Jelas Percy. "Dan kumohon kalian untuk segera masuk ke kamar masing-masing untuk beristirahat karena besok kalian harus bangun pagi untuk masuk ke kelas dan belajar, disamping itu aku yakin bila kalian sangat lelah. Aku akan berjaga disekitar sini apabila kalian membutuhkan bantuan." Tambah Percy.

Dan setelah itu murid-murid tahun pertama pun langsung masuk ke kamar mereka masing-masing untuk beristirahat.

Aku mendapat kamar yang sama dengan Harry, Ron, Seamus, dan 1 orang anak yang tak kuketahui namanya. Sebelum tidur kami sempat mengobrol dan kuketahui bahwa anak yang tak kukenal itu bernama Neville Longbottom. Dia bercerita bahwa dia tinggal dengan neneknya. Karena Ayah dan Ibu nya sedang dirawat di rumah sakit sihir St. Mungo, dan di diagnosa mengalami penyakit yang parah. Namun Neville tak pernah tau dengan persis apa penyakit yang diderita orangtua nya, karena neneknya tak mau menceritakan soal itu kepadanya.

Setelah mengobrol-ngobrol dan saling bertukar cerita, kami pun segera pergi tidur, namun semalaman itu aku tak bisa tidur karena teringat akan kakakku. Aku belum melihatnya semenjak acara pembukaan tadi. Ini agak aneh, karena El bukanlah tipe anak yang penyendiri dan suka bersembunyi di suatu tempat.

Kulihat Harry juga belum tidur dan saat ini ia sedang duduk di pinggir jendela di kamar kami bersama Hedwig, burung hantu miliknya.

"Belum tidur Harry?" Tanyaku. Pertanyaanku membuat Harry tersentak kaget.

"Uh hey Al, belum. Aku teringat akan ayah ibuku." Jawab Harry dan diikuti dengan desahan pelan. "Dan kau, apa yang kau lakukan Al? Ditengah malam begini memperhatikan seorang anak duduk dipinggir jendela dengan burung hantunya, seperti orang yang ingin bunuh diri." Tanya Harry sambil tertawa kecil.

Terkadang aku ingin seperti Harry. Bukan karena bisa hidup terkenal karena selamat dari kutukan Voldemort. Tapi karena dia bisa dengan cepat kembali ceria dari keadaan awalnya yang bersedih.

"Haha. Jika aku memperhatikan seorang anak yang seperti ingin bunuh diri, aku lebih memilih untuk mendorongnya agar cepat jatuh kebawah, daripada harus menunggu lebih lama lagi." Jawabku bercanda. "Dan aku akan mendorong kau lebih dulu, sehingga aku selamat dan kau terjatuh." Jawab Harry tak mau kalah disertai dengan tertawaannya.

"Pergilah tidur Al. Aku yakin kau akan terlambat besok." Perintah Harry.

"Bagaimana kau akan tahu kalau aku terlambat?" Tanyaku dengan nada seperti menantang.

"Entahlah, hanya firasat. Sekarang cepatlah tidur." Perintanya lagi.

"_Yes Mom_" Jawabku sambil memasukkan kembali merebahkan tubuhku ke tempat tidur empukku ini.

"Sejak kapan aku menjadi Ibumu, huh?" Tanyanya jengkel.

"Sejak kau menyuruhku tidur, _my lovely mother."_ Jawabku dengan nada main-main.

"Anak tak jelas." Kudengar Harry bergumam sambil memasukkan Hedwig ke dalam sangkarnya dan langsung berjalan kembali ke tempat tidurnya untuk beristirahat.

Setengah jam kemudian kutemukan diriku masih susah untuk tidur. Masih mencoba membayangkan dimana El berada.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk keluar kamar sekedar untuk mencari angin segar, dan kulihat Percy dan Oliver sedang mengobrol di depan perapian. "Hey Zed Junior, belum mengantukkah?" Sapa Oliver ramah. "Hai Oliver, belum. Kau sendiri mengapa belum tidur?" Tanyaku sambil berjalan menuju mereka dan duduk disebelah Percy. "Mencari kehangatan. Tidakkah kau lihat aku sedang duduk di depan perapian?" Jawab Oliver.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur Al?" Tanya Percy tiba-tiba.

"Entahlah, aku tiba-tiba memikirkan El, err maksudku Zed. Aku belum melihat dia semenjak naik kereta tadi. Apakah kalian mengetahui dimana Zed berada?" Tanyaku kepada Oliver dan Percy.

"Aku juga belum melihat dia lagi semenjak kita tiba di stasiun Hogsmeade. Aku bahkan tidak melihat dia diantara para _Prefek_ yang membimbing murid-murid tahun pertama tadi." Jawab Percy.

"Hm. Tidak seperti Zed yang biasanya." Gumam Oliver. "Terakhir ku melihatnya saat tiba di Aula besar tadi. Kulihat dia sedang membaca sebuah surat yang kelihatannya penting. Dan setelah itu dia langsung berlari keluar. Mungkin itu surat dari orangtuamu. Jawab Oliver

_Surat dari ayah dan ibu? Untuk apa mereka mengirim surat di hari pertama sekolah? Dan jika mereka benar-benar mengirim surat, kenapa aku tidak dikirimi juga? _Beragam pertanyaan pun mulai berputar-putar di pikiranku.

"Baiklah terimakasih informasinya. Kurasa aku sudah mengantuk. Aku tidur duluan ya." Kataku sambil berlalu menuju kamarku.

"Ya. Semoga kau mimpi indah!" Teriak Oliver yang mana segera mendapat pukulan dari Percy karena terlalu berisik.


End file.
